moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Conversion by Ramoola. Thanks to any others who created the original source data. {| | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Rank No.' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Rank Title' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'XP Required' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Primary Weapon' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Secondary Weapon' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Genades' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Skills' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Kill Signature' |- | |||||||||||||| |- | 1||Private I||0||AK47||Beretta M9||+1 Frag Grenade (1 Total)|||| |- | 2||Private II||300||S1 Custom|||||||| |- | 3||Private III||750||||Mac11|||||| |- | 4||Private First Class I||1500||M40A3|||||||| |- | 5||Private First Class II||2250||||||||||Target down! |- | 6||Private First Class III||3000||M249|||||||| |- | 7||Specialist I||3750||||||||+50% max ammo|| |- | 8||Specialist II||4500||||Desert Eagle|||||| |- | 9||Specialist III||6000||||||+1 Flash Grenade (1 Total)|||| |- | 10||Corporal I||7500||||||||||Watch your back! |- | 11||Corporal II||9000||MN106|||||||| |- | 12||Corporal III||10500||||||||+15 reload speed|| |- | 13||Sergeant I||12000||Benelli M4|||||||| |- | 14||Sergeant II||13500||Dradonitch|||||||| |- | 15||Sergeant III||15000||||||||||I'm on fire! |- | 16||Staff Sergeant I||22500||||||+1 Frag Grenade (2 Total)|||| |- | 17||Staff Sergeant II||30000||||MP5|||||| |- | 18||Staff Sergeant III||37500||||||||-20% Recoil|| |- | 19||Sergeant First Class I||45000||RPG7|||||||| |- | 20||Sergeant First Class II||48000||||||||||I RULE |- | 21||Sergeant First Class III||51000||||||||+10% Movment Speed|| |- | 22||Master Sergeant I||54000||||||+1 Flash Grenade (2 Total)|||| |- | 23||Master Sergeant II||57000||||||||+25% Accuracy|| |- | 24||Master Sergeant III||60000||MN106 Red Dot|||||||| |- | 25||First Sergeant I||67500||||||||||Ready, Set, Dead! |- | 26||First Sergeant II||75000||||||||+25% Health Regen|| |- | 27||First Sergeant III||82500||||||+1 Frag Grenade (3 Total)|||| |- | 28||Sergeant Major I||90000||||Beretta M9 Silenced|||||| |- | 29||Sergeant Major II||97500||||||||+10% Max Health|| |- | 30||Sergeant Major III||105000||||||||||Out of control! |- | 31||Warrant Officer I||109500||||||||+20% Pistol Damage|| |- | 32||Warrant Officer II||114000||||||+1 Flash Grenade (3 Total)|||| |- | 33||Warrant Officer III||118500||||||||+20% Assault Damage|| |- | 34||Chief Warrant Officer I||123000||MN106 Camo|||||||| |- | 35||Chief Warrant Officer II||132000||||||||||LOL |- | 36||Chief Warrant Officer III||141000||||||||+20% Shotgun Damage|| |- | 37||Command Sergeant I||150000||||||||+20% SMG Damage|| |- | 38||Command Sergeant II||159000||||||||+20% LMG Damage|| |- | 39||Command Sergeant III||168000||||Mac11 Silenced|||||| |- | 40||2nd Lieutenant I||177000||||||||||Rare, Medium, or Well-done? |- | 41||2nd Lieutenant II||183000||||||||+20% Snipers Damage|| |- | 42||2nd Lieutenant III||189000||||||||+100% Max Ammo|| |- | 43||1st Lieutenant I||195000||||||||+25% Reload Speed|| |- | 44||1st Lieutenant II||201000||MN106 Silenced|||||||| |- | 45||1st Lieutenant III||210000||||||||||No offense <3 |- | 46||Captain I||225000||||||||-40% Recoil|| |- | 47||Captain II||240000||||||||+20% Movement Speed|| |- | 48||Captain III||255000||||MP5 Silenced|||||| |- | 49||Major I||270000||||||||+50% Accuracy|| |- | 50||Major II||285000||||||||||I'm so awesome! |- | 51||Major III||300000||||||||+50% Health Regen|| |- | 52||Lieutenant Colonel I||330000||AK47 Silenced|||||||| |- | 53||Lieutenant Colonel II||360000||||||||+20% Max Health|| |- | 54||Lieutenant Colonel III||390000||||||||+30% Pistol Damage|| |- | 55||Colonel I||420000||||||||||Mad Man! |- | 56||Colonel II||450000||||||||+30% Assault Damage|| |- | 57||Colonel III||495000||||||||+30% Shotgun Damage|| |- | 58||Brigadier General I||540000||||||||+30% SMG Damage|| |- | 59||Brigadier General II||585000||||||||+30% LMG Damage|| |- | 60||Brigadier General III||630000||||||||||Total carnage! |- | 61||Major General I||690000||||||||+30% Snipers Damage|| |- | 62||Major General II||750000||||||||+150% Max Ammo|| |- | 63||Major General III||900000||||||||+50% Reload Speed|| |- | 64||Lieutenant General I||1050000||||||||-60% Recoil|| |- | 65||Lieutenant General II||1200000||||||||||La crème de la crème! |- | 66||Lieutenant General III||1350000||||||||+30% Movement Speed|| |- | 67||General I||1500000||||||||+75% Accuracy|| |- | 68||General II||1650000||||||||+30 Max Health|| |- | 69||General III||1800000||||||||+200% Max Ammo|| |- | 70||General of the Army||2250000||||||||||I'm the General of the Army! |- | 71||Commander||2625000||||Golden Pistol|||||| |- | 72||Chief Commander||3000000||AK47 Gold|||||||| |- | 73||Director of Operations I||3750000 |- | 74||Director of Operations II||4500000 |- | 75||Director of Operations III |- | 76||Drone Pilot I |- | 77||Drone Pilot II |- | 78||Drone Pilot III |- | 79||Nation Commander I |- | 80||Nation Commander II |- | 81||Nation Commander III |- | 82||World President